


Circles

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season 4 episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Episode 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T for helping me out as always

Before the whole supernatural thing in Beacon Hills, Stiles was always jealous of those people who Lydia readily acknowledged. He longed to be part of her “inner circle”, as her boyfriend of course, but mostly to be one of the people who knew her inside and out. He knew things about her, but they were trivial at best. And he didn’t exactly come across the information in the most legitimate ways. 

Now, thanks to Jackson’s whole Kanima incident, Lydia was someone he could count as a friend. That was much better in his opinion than being in her “inner circle”. He realized quickly that those were just people who were coat-tailing. He knew things that others weren’t privileged too and he was able to be there for her. The side effect of all this, of course, was that he no longer thought of her as the princess in his fairy tale, but the sister in arms in their battle.

And for that, he wouldn’t trade the world.


End file.
